Minecraft Online
by Dirt BlockZ
Summary: It is the year 2076, and mankind has finally invented virtual reality. Minecraft Online is just one of them. During the opening ceremony, all players find out that they are stuck in this world, and they will have to beat all the game's bosses, or die trying. Rated T for violence.


**Minecraft Online **

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic so please be easy on the reviews. But if you see a mistake in my work, please review and tell me about it so I can change it and fix it.**

**Summary: It is the year 2076, mankind has finally created virtual reality. Minecraft expanded, turning into Minecraft Online, a virtual reality file. Twenty-five thousand copies were made and sold on the first month. During the opening ceremony however, all the players found out that they will have to beat all the game's Arena Bosses to get out, or die trying.**

POV Alex/ June 23 / 2076 / 11:30 P.M. / Unknown Location

Hisssssss... **BOOM!**

I watched in horror as my four hundred-seventy-third creation gets blown to bits by an unseen green monster. Pieces of dirt and brick blocks were scattered all over the ground, and one by one, I picked them up. I had been working for thirty minutes making a tower, and now all of the blocks had been destroyed by a creeper. My hearts were already three, so I checked around for hostile beings then slowly rebuilt the broken part of my tower.

"Alex! It's already late, you should sleep now," my mother said from the kitchen

I checked the clock. 11:47. I closed my laptop and placed it on a nearby table. I looked around my room. There was a bed in one side of the room, posters of certain famous games hung on the wall and ceiling. There were clothes lying on the ground. A desk was sitting in a corner, and I was sitting on a plastic chair in front of it. There was a bookshelf near a painting on the wall.

I walked over to my bed and lied down, then glanced at one of the posters on the ceiling. It was a picture of a new game. Minecraft Online. It was new, and was sold very quickly. People who were able to buy it are considered lucky. I was able to get one copy, and after thirty minutes all the copies on the internet were sold out. My gaze shifted to the metal object,called a Virtual Reality World Generator (VRWG), lying on a small desk beside my bed. It was box-shaped, and had a lot of buttons, switches, and whatnot. A half dozen wires were connected to it. It had a bunch of small, colored light bulbs which were turned off. I got up flipped the switch on the wall near the door, and walked back and jumped onto my bed. I closed my eyes, and slowly felt myself drifting off.

Unknown time / Dreamland

I was walking on the road going to school. Everything was normal, the sun was shining on me, the wind blowing in my face, and my imaginary friends talking to me. I reached th school, and as I entered the classroom, everything began to darken, and of course I didn't notice. There was a girl sitting on a desk, facing the window. She turned around, and I instantly recognized her. She stood up and smiled at me. The scenery began to change, and we were on a road. I saw a nearby motorcycle approaching quickly, and before I could react, blood splattered all over the ground. The girl's crooked body was lying on the ground. I felt goose bumps, and the scene kept replaying inside my head. Over and over again.

June 24 / 07:14 A.M. / Unknown Location

Everything I saw was a blur, and my eyes slowly focused on the many posters on the ceiling. Beads of sweat were rolling down my face and I got up and went to the bathroom and took a bath. It was Sunday, so I took my time. When I went out, I changed my clothes and headed downstairs into the kitchen. I took a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it and started eating.

When I was done, I ran to the school and stayed there for a while. Today was Sunday, so I could do what ever I want. I glanced at my watch. 7:48. I sat on one of the swings at the playground for a while and admired the scenery. There were a few people walking around, birds were flying in the sky, I could see a few squirrels climbing trees. By around eight o'clock, I ran back to my house.

I ran up to my room, and once again glanced at the clock. Still 8:09. I booted up my laptop and started playing Minecraft for a while. Around 8:30, I offed my computer.

I walked over to the bookshelf and took a square-shaped container. On the front of it was a picture of various Minecraft mobs and players. It's label said Minecraft Online. I smiled to myself as I walked over to my bed. I turned on the VRWG and opened the container. Inside it was a small disk. It also had the colorful pictures on the cover of the container. I gently picked it up and placed it inside the VRWG, and then searched under my bed for a box. I found it under a pile of comics. Opening the box, I saw a helmet-like object. I attached it to the wires on the VRWG,and then lied down on my bed. I put on the helmet, and flipped a switch on it.

"Link start," I said.

My vision began to darken, and once more, I slowly drifted off into the world of Minecraft.

June 24 / 8:46 A.M. / Capital, Minecraftia

Welcome To Minecraft Online!

I stared at the words for a while then they disappeared and formed new ones.

Please enter the following

Username: ScribbleNauts303

Password: ************

I stared blankly at random words appearing in my line of sight. Downloading memory... uploading memory... loading character... loading Touch... loading Sight... loading Taste... loading Hearing... loading Smell... loading Speech... loading other senses... connecting.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light, and then I finally saw this new world around me. I had played many Virtual Reality games before, but this one is a whole lot better. People slowly appeared around me and began running around hitting each other.

I placed my hand in front of me, and slid it down as if there were a touch screen gadget in front of me. Four circular buttons appeared, all in a row, floating in midair. The first one had what looked like a bag on it, the second one had a picture of a person, the third one looked like the MCO (Minecraft Online) logo, and the fourth looked like a door. I instantly knew the first was inventory, the second was personal stats and whatnot, and the fourth was logout. I don't know what the third one was though.

I tapped the bag, and a big semi-transparent screen appeared in front of me. It had a whole lot of boxes and above it was where I could put my armor if I wanted to wear it. I stared at how my character looked. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a star on it, green shorts, white gloves and white sneakers, some sort of red thing that I still don't know what the name is on his head, headphones, a belt, and a small backpack. I had a wooden sword and a few apples in my inventory, which I slowly dragged out and attached to my belt. It was still 8:50, so I still had ten minutes till the grand opening.

I decided to go hunting.

8:50 A.M. / Training Grounds

"Sei-ken!" I shouted while stabbing a small slime wandering around the field.

I slashed it twice, then kicked it and stabbed it right in the eye. It disintegrated into a puff of white smoke. A few xp orbs littered the ground, and I picked them up. I was already level three, and my sword was beginning to wear out. I slowly headed back to the main city. I was nearing the gate, then I was surrounded by a blue aura. The next thing I knew was that I was standing on a floating platform in the sky.

"A forced teleportation?"

Players slowly began to teleport around me, and after a few seconds, the whole platform was filled. It was so tight, every player only had one block of space to himself. A blue aura appeared in the empty space near the platform. A figure slowly took shape, and because of all the people around me, I could only say that it was wearing a white hood, covering its face.

"Welcome to Minecraft Online!" the mysterious being said. I then realized that it was probably the maker of the game. "I welcome you all to this very special game. I wish that you will all enjoy you're time here, but sadly, you won't. You all will be stuck here, fighting for you're survival."

_What does he mean? _I thought. Out of instinct, I slid my hand in front of my face. Everything was the same, except the door button was now empty. People around me did the same, and the expressions on their faces were all the same.

"You may all think that the disappearance of the logout button is a glitch, but no, this is a feature of Minecraft Online. All of you will have to fight all the bosses in this game, and only then will you get out of the game. If you die in this death-game, the VRWG will activate a program that will destroy your brain. If anybody from the outside world tries to remove the VRWG, it will send a high voltage electric pulse that will fry you brain."

People were shouting complains by now, but I ignored them and tried to listen to what the man was saying. His body started to glow blue, and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention, you all have a small gift in your inventory."

I slid my hand on the imaginary screen again and tapped the bag button. There was a small glass-pane

like thing in one of the corners. I dragged it out of my inventory and held it in my hand. It was a small mirror, and when I looked into it, I saw my reflection. I didn't see the scribblenaut boy in the reflection, I saw how I really looked like, how my real face looked like. I was surrounded by a blue aura and my skin slowly changed. I looked around and saw other players also changing shape. They were all changing into normal looking people, not the random Minecraft skins. I grimaced when I realized that we were all changing to how our real body looks like.

"One last thing, your mission will be hard, so I will give you all a gift. What you will get depends on how your previous skins looked like. Good like players."

I felt myself teleport, back to the main city of the game. Suddenly I didn't think this was such a nice game.

July 29 / 9:27 A.M. / SnowHouse, Tundra

I was chopping some wood for fuel for fire. It was already one month since the start of this death-game, and over a thousand players have died trying to beat the first boss, meaning there was about twenty-four thousand players left. After getting a full stack of wood and planting some saplings, I headed home.

I reached a small clearing. My two story house, called the SnowHouse, was standing there. It was made of cobblestone, was surrounded by stone walls, and there was a wheat farm right beside it. It had two iron doors, a few windows, and there was a ladder on the side in case of emergencies.

I went inside and dropped all of my wood in a nearby chest. I took a porkchop from a nearby and began eating. Once I was done, I began crafting myself an iron sword, an iron helmet, and a leather chest plate. A group of players were planning on trying to beat the first boss today, and I decided to join them.

I glanced at a small chest sitting at the corner. It was the item that was given to all the players on the First Day. From what I learned from other players, the chest contains some armor, a few special items, and a set of clothes, depending on your first skin. Players who had a skin of normal people had iron armor and regular items, except they were enchanted.

I opened the chest to see the exact same clothes my skin wore on the First Day. I took the clothes out and changed my clothes and slept for a while. When it was already twelve o'clock, I headed to the main city.

POV Emily / 12:48 P.M. / Capital

I was sitting on bench near the statue on the plaza. Players were gathering around. There was about

ten minutes left before we head to the Boss Dungeon. Before players actually fight a boss, they will have to clear a dungeon. The door to the Boss Arena was at the end of the dungeon, and it will be guarded by a certain kind of monster.

I watched as a bunch of people entered the plaza. A group of armored players, some archers, a few miners. After a while a player wearing a blue hoodie with a star on it came. His hood was covering his face, and I became suspicious of him right away. He could be a griefer. Griefers usually destroy other players creations, and some actually kill other people. He was holding an iron sword in one hand, and an apple in the other. I watched him as he headed to the crowd.

By one o'clock, a man wearing a full set of diamond armor came. I immediately recognized him as the man who planned this event. He headed to the front of the crowd, and began talking of how we were going to beat the boss. The boss was a spider, fights like a spider, and we were supposed to beat it like we do to a normal spider. After about thirty minutes of discussion, the crowd started walking in the direction going out of the city. There was about forty players, and I guess the rest of the people were too scared to come since one thousand already died.

After about five minutes of walking in the plains, we finally reached a big circular building. The dungeon inside it was just a long narrow corridor filled with spiders, and guarding the door was a pair of spider jockeys. We quickly destroyed them with our weapons.

"Ok, if any of you want to leave, or do last minute preparations now, is the time to do that," said the man who was wearing a whole set of diamond armor. Above his head floated a name: Captain_of_the_Seas. I looked around and saw the guy wearing the blue hoodie put on an iron helmet and leather chest plate. How could use so little armor? Even a few diamond armored players died fighting this boss, and that's all his wearing?

"Ok, let's do this!" shouted Captain.

We dashed into the arena where the boss was waiting. Everything was dark, and after a few seconds, the room was illuminated by redstone lamps covering the floor. There were tall wooden pillars around the arena. And on the wall was a giant spider. It was fifteen blocks long and seven blocks tall. Above its head was a ten block long health bar. It jumped off the wall and charged at us.

**Boss Battle: Nightmare Health: 15**

It charged at us, and when it was about twenty blocks away from us, it leaped into the air and tried to pounce on us like any spider would. I dashed to the side and cut its leg with my axe. It screeched in pain, and all the other players started hitting the beast. We reduced its life to thirteen in a matter of seconds. It ran away and tried to jump on us again, and we did the same as before, reducing its life to twelve. It tried once more, and we again dodged its attacks and began hitting it. ten. I couldn't believe we were beating this guy so easily, and I started to wonder why the other players lost against this thing.

And that's when it happened. The reason why the other players lost. A sudden change in tactics. Instead of pouncing on us, it charged, knocking a lot of us back. I watched in horror as it picked up a player with its legs, and gobbled him up. Its life raised up to eleven. It picked up another player and gobbled her up. Twelve. As it picked up its third player, the boy with the hoodie jumped and stabbed the beast right in the eye, it let out a screech and dropped the player. I finally got a good look on his name.

Scribblenauts303. I decided to take note of his name.

All the players charged again, taking out one of the boss' life. And it changed tactics again. It jumped back and began shooting web from its legs, encasing us in sticky cobwebs. It began picking players up again, and in just fifteen seconds, its life was fourteen. It slowly came to me, and picked me up with its two, hairy legs. I screamed.

Just as I saw it open its mouth, I saw a blur of blue as a certain person made a long cut on the Nightmare's leg. The beast screeched and dropped me. The person landed, and I immediately recognized him as Scribblenauts303. He wasn't wearing his chest plate anymore. He jumped up and slashed the beast right on the face.

"Halo Bump!" he shouted as he repeatedly slashed the Nightmare. When he landed about ten seconds later, the beast's life bar was reduced by two. I was stunned for a few seconds, until I realized he used a skill. Only players level fifteen or higher could get skills. Suddenly it dawned to me. How he was still alive, and how other players died so easily. Most of them just bought their armor, and didn't care about their level. The higher you level, the better stats you have, meaning you are stronger, faster, can do more damage, more life, etc.

The other players began to charge, and I did the same. We repeatedly attacked the monster, and its life bar slowly dropped to ten. It ran away and jumped onto the wall, and I watched in disgust as it ripped open its stomach, losing one life. Some players began to shoot arrows at it, and it pulled out a white sack. It attached the sack to the wall and ripped it open. Hundreds of spiders came out and charged at us, and I prepared myself for the worst.

2:10 P.M. / Boss Arena

Once all of the normal spiders were dead, I noticed that there were only about twenty of us alive. Scribblenauts303 was still alive, and even though he saved me, I still think he's a griefer. His hood covered his head the whole time, and his face can't be seen.

By now the boss' life was eight, and the remaining players charged at the boss. I grimaced as I realized that the captain was nowhere to be seen. I also charged and began hacking at it with my axe. In a matter of seconds, its life was once more reduced by one. A lot of us was getting tired now, and I felt like I couldn't fight for thirty more minutes.

The spider charged at us, and we quickly jumped out of the way. I raised my axe, and brought it down on the side of the spider's head. Green blood splattered all over the ground, and I tried to pull my axe out. It was stuck. The spider's life was four by now, and it began to run away form the crowd of players. I held firmly onto my still-stuck axe, but eventually I let go and fell to the ground. My vision began to blur, and I felt pain all over my body. I glanced at the health bar in my line of sight. One and a half heart. I only realized now how much damage I got from fighting. The spider could just step on me and I'd be dead. I saw the shadow of an approaching being. _This is it_, I thought. I felt something warm and liquidy drop on my face. I glanced up to see Scribblenauts303 dripping some sort of red potion on my face. I still couldn't see his face properly. After a few seconds, my health bar raised to nine and a half hearts.

"Get up, Cupcake57. You'll die if you stay down there like that," Scribblenauts303 said.

I slowly got up, and saw him running to the spider and stab it. I opened my inventory, and took out a few stone axes I had saved. I aimed at the Nightmare and threw the axes. Players charged and shot arrows at it. Before long, the Nightmare's life was already down to one. And then it changed tactics again.

It jumped onto one of the wooden pillars, then began jumping around the room, leaving behind a huge line of web. It created a large cobweb, then dropped it on us. A lot of us got caught in the sticky mess, and the spider picked up another, player. I thought he was going to eat her, but instead the Nightmare threw her to a group of players, instantly killing three of them. It then jumped on a group of stunned players, also killing them. There were only thirteen players left.

I dashed forward and chucked my last axe right at the eye of the spider. I pulled a dagger from my tool belt and continued running. The remaining players charged with me. We started to hit the boss repeatedly, and after a few seconds, the boss' life was down to half.

It then started running away and began jumping around the room at such incredible speed. All I saw was a black blur. Scribblenauts303 stepped forward, and his sword began to glow white. He pointed it at the spider, and some sort of white aura began to spin around it.

"Sei-ken!" he shouted and let go of the sword. It went flying, straight through the jumping Nightmare's body, and embedded itself on the cobblestone ceiling. It stopped in midair, and I watched in disgust as green blood spilled out of the newly created hole in its body. It began to glow white, and exploded in a puff of white smoke.

I heard a robotic voice speak, "As of July 29, 2076, at 2:48 P.M., boss Number One has been defeated," it said, "I repeat, as of July 29, 2076, at 2:48 P.M., boss Number One has been defeated."

You got 50 experience points! I was surprised to see the message right in front of my face that I almost fell backwards.

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**LV 6 LV 7**

**XP: 175/220**

I heard people shouting and talking behind me, but they were all drowned by my thoughts. _I leveled up, and I'm still alive. _I glanced around the room and saw Sei-Ken boy sitting on the same spot where he threw his sword at the Nightmare. He was scrolling through his inventory. Just as I was about to go and talk to him, he got up and left the room.

I decided to follow him.

Alex's Pov / 2:47 P.M.

"Sei-Ken!" I shouted as I released the sword. It went flying, straight threw the Nightmare's body. It glowed white, and then exploded in a puff of white smoke.

I heard a robotic voice say something, "As of July 29, 2076, at 2:48 P.M., boss Number One has been defeated, I repeat, as of July 29, 2076, at 2:48 P.M., boss Number One has been defeated."

I heard shouts of joy behind me, and a message appeared right in front of me. Congratulations! You did the most damage out of all the players. You get bonus experience orbs! You got 150 experience points!

The words disappeared just as I finished reading them, and new ones formed.

**YOU LEVELED UP!**

**LV 16 LV 18**

**XP: 850 / 945**

A new message appeared right in front of me again. Congratulations! You did the final attack, meaning you get a special item. You can find it in your inventory.

I opened my inventory. In one of the corners I saw a piece of string. It was glowing purple. I tapped on it to check its data.

Magic String

Special magic string obtained from

killing the Nightmare Boss

I scrolled threw my inventory, checking if there was anything else, but there was only a small map called "Apocalipisis." I glanced around the room, trying to remember the room and all these players who I fought with. I slowly walked out of the room and headed home.

3:10 P.M. / SnowHouse, Tundra

I arrived at the familiar clearing which held my house. I went inside, took off my hoodie, then dropped my items in a nearby chest. I opened my special chest, and searched inside. There was a pair of headphones which looked exactly like the headphones I wore on my first day here. There was that red thing which I wore on the First Day, and I still didn't know its name. I decided to call it a headgear.

I glanced around the room, then lied down on the bed, and before long, I fell asleep.

Emily's POV / 3:12 P.M. / Tundra

I watched Scribblenauts303 pick up a pair of headphones from a small chest. He then picked up a red piece of cloth, then placed it back in his chest. He just sat there for a while, and I was about to leave when he looked around. I hid behind a tree. Wondering if he saw me. I went back and spied on him again, just to see him asleep on his bed.

I got bored and decided to head home, back to the city.

**A/N: Wow, that was long. Anyways, if you have any questions about the story (but I won't spoil it), you could put it in your review, if you do review. So anyway, please review, tell me if there was a few mistakes. Yep, that's it.**

**-Dirt BlockZ out...**


End file.
